


Blame it on Leon

by M_A_S_O_N



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_S_O_N/pseuds/M_A_S_O_N
Summary: When Leon is practicing with his Odachi to release its mystic powers, Donnie ends up falling through.What will happen? Will Donnie get back or will he be stuck in this new world forever?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	1. Dang it Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fic I've ever made and I told myself many times I would never write fanfic but after months of searching and only finding two promising crossover fics that are still being updated, I decided that I'd make my own. So I hope you guys enjoy it and that I did well.

It was like any other day in the life of a teenage mutant ninja turtle, eating pizza, skateboarding, and, of course, practicing how to use your mystic weapons. In particular, a certain red-eared slider was waving his sword around aimlessly, seeming to struggle.

“Uhg, this is pointless how am I supposed to help my bros out if I can't even open a portal to the kitchen from here?” he complained, defeated in his attempts. A broader figure walked over, towering over him. “ Hey it's ok it just takes time and practice,” said the snapping turtle in red, a sympathetic expression on his face. “Easy for you to say Raph, you got a hold of your powers almost immediately,” the blue turtle said. 

“ Well I mean to be fair I was in mortal danger when it happened so it is not like I had a choice,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. This earned him a glare from Leon, “ Yeah the other choice was dying which I know, I don’t think that was a good choice either, I'm glad you chose the first option.” It was Raph’s turn to frown, he was not mad, just upset with how Leon was taking this.

” All I’m saying is that I still don’t know how to work this and you and Michael do, even Donnie uses the mystic stone to help out. I just don't feel like I'm pulling my weight” he sighed out, sitting on the floor, propping his knee up and holding his head up with his hand. Raph’s expression softened, sitting next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “ Leon, as the leader I'm going to disagree with you”, Raph started. 

“ You may not have the hang of it yet but you are a very important part of this team, no, this family, and I won’t accept anyone slandering my brother’s name, not even my brother,” he said, smiling over. Leon looked at him, a small smile beginning to show on his lips. “Yeah ok you’re right,” he said, getting up.

This time Leon was determined to make a portal even if he could only stick his hand in it, that was enough to prove his worth to himself. “ Alright baby lets get this show on the road” he exclaimed, taking a stance, holding his sword with his hands and a serious look on his face.

He waved his sword, concentrating on his energy flowing through him, feeling the pulsating power in the weapon as he swung, closing his eyes readying for impact on whatever surface. However, instead of hearing the clang of metal against concrete, he heard a whooshing sound, as if he had sliced air itself. He opens his eyes slowly, the beautiful blue hue illuminating in front of him. He had done it, he made a portal. 

A wide smile broke out on his face as he began cheering, “ Yeah baby! That’s how you make a portal!”. Raph joined in with him, giving him a high five “ you did great Leon, I knew you had it in you!” he shouted. 

This gained the attention of the other two turtles, side B of the wonder twins cassette, as Leon puts it, Donnie or Donald, and the youngest of the four, Michael, as in Angelo. “What’s with all the hugging and touchy feeling going on?”, asked Donald, looking disturbed by the scene in front of him. He was never known for being the most open person, perhaps because he was busy with his craft to get the attention he needed, or maybe he just feared rejection if he sought it out. 

“You all, my dear brothers, are witnessing my talent, please please, hold your applause” Leon gloated, a smirk on his lips as he bowed as if he were an actor at curtain call. Michael jumped on his brother, equally excited now as Donald inspected the portal, putting his goggles on, getting closer to the swirling blue light. “ It is impressive, good job Leon,” he said monotonously, even if he didn’t show it, he was genuinely proud. 

A huge pat on his battle shell from his eldest brother caused him to flinch forward, trying to catch his balance, he used his staff to stop himself but it got sucked up into the portal along with himself before it closed altogether. 

“ Uhhhhh Leon, you wouldn’t happen to know where that thing leads would you?” asked the leader in red, trying to give Leon the benefit of the doubt that they didn’t just lose one of their brothers to a portal that leads you to an unknown location. “ Would it be a bad thing if I said no? Just wondering not that I don’t know”, he said, sweat forming on his head as he grinned sheepishly. 

Raph took a deep breath, rubbing his face before looking at Leon, “ You have no idea, do you?”. Leon slouched, rubbing the back of his neck, “ Erm...no I don’t”, he said. Michael stared at the floor, in the spot Donald was just standing in before realization hit. “OHMEGOSH! We lost Donald!”, the youngest shouted. “He could be scared and lost! You know how Donald gets when he’s left alone! He is not emotionally stable enough for that!”, he continued. All three brothers looked at each other, each sharing the same worried expression. 

On the other side of the portal, Donald stood up, rubbing his hip, wincing a bit as he looked around. It seemed like he was in New York still, in an alleyway yet something felt different about this place. He felt lost but everything had a familiar feel that comforted him. He decided to get onto a rooftop and get a better look at where exactly he was. 

As he got to the top and looked out towards the city he noticed certain things were out of place and new shops he did not recognize were everywhere, completely dumbfounded he failed to hear footsteps approaching him when suddenly everything went black as he was knocked out cold.


	2. Meeting: Raph and Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finally wakes up and comes face to face with the ones who took him in, but something is familiar about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the absence, Depression hit me like a ton of bricks and school was kicking my ass. Please take this chapter as an apology and hopefully I can update this ASAP!

Donald woke up to the all too familiar smell and sound of rushing water. Once his eyes focused he took in his surroundings, his eyes blinking the grogginess away. He was, by the looks of it, in the sewer, the lair even, yet it was nothing like what he knew at home. Wherever he was looked like it had the potential to be a loving home, despite the undisclosed, unconventional location of its existence. 

He heard movement around him and immediately went for his staff, only to be disappointed in the lack of one. He had to think quickly, what would Raph do in this situation, being in an unknown location, no weapon, and no brothers for backup. He did not feel like he was capable of doing this on his own without his brothers, but if he wanted to see them again he would do anything. 

With swift feet, Donald jumped over the couch he was previously laying on and tackled the figure that threatened him. What he was not expecting was a quick jab to his gut, making him fall back. He winced in pain, looking up at, who he assumed to be, the person who would take his life, and readied his final words that the world would remember him by if the world ever has the chance that is. 

To his surprise, another turtle stood in front of him, a shorter figure, who only looked intimidating from the floor. A red bandana covered the turtle’s face, the end strands ripped, holes varying in sizes scattered across it. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say this was Raph. 

“Jesus, we take you in and this is how you repay us?! By attacking the first thing you see?! “ the angry turtle shouted. This brought the attention of another, a taller turtle in orange, freckles cascaded on his face. “ What’s going on? Why is the taller D holding his stomach?” the, assumed younger clad in orange asked. He shot a look to his small red companion, seemingly not happy.

“That freak jumped on me what did you expect me to do?!” the small red one shouted, defensive of his decision. Donald stood up, his mind going a hundred miles an hour from the whole ordeal. He would pinch himself to see if he was dreaming but that punch made him feel more away than ever. It was not the worst he had felt but he would definitely get a bruise later. 

“ If you don’t mind me interjecting here, I’m sure you two are having a nice conversation but...WHERE AM I EXACTLY AND WHO ARE YOU GUYS?” Donald shouted, his arms flaring up in a dramatic gesture to the place. The orange-clad beamed at him, as if he had been waiting for this question forever. 

“ I want to start by saying hi, I’m Michaelangelo but you can call me Mikey, my brother who doesn’t know how to treat a guest-” “I was ATTACKED” the one in red interrupted. “That is beside the point, anyway! This is Raphael. We have two other brothers, Leonardo, and Donatello” he finished.

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, four turtles who share the same name with him and his family, two of which have matching bandana colors and he can only assume the other two have purple and blue. He couldn’t believe it…” I’m in an alternate dimension…” anger boiled inside him, remember yesterday’s events, “I am so going to kill Leon when I get back IF I get back. No turtle tank privileges for him!” Donald vented, ignoring the shock of the whole experience he had felt just a few seconds ago. 

Raphael and Mikey looked at each other, giving each other a look of confusion. Although it was not the first time they had dealt with alternate counterparts, finding out the family dynamic was always difficult and brought the most shock, yet no matter what universe comes their way there were always key things that each universe held, and that’s just where they decided to start. 

Mikey put a hand on Donald’s shoulder as a way to comfort the other and bring him down from his anger. “ Hey if it makes you feel any better, our Donnie is already working on a way to get you home and we do not mind you staying” he reassured. “ Yeah just don’t go jumping on people and expect them not to hit back,” Raphael said, making Mikey mentally roll his eyes

Once Donald had calmed down, they decided to sit with him, and by they I mean Mikey. Raphael had other things to do than deal with this schtick again but Mikey was more than happy to talk to this new version of his brother. “ So other Donnie, what do you do for fun in your universe? I like to skateboard and experiment in the kitchen, the others say everything I make is inedible but I think they’re jealous that I have master chef skills and they don’t” He boasted, crossing his arm, keeping his head up, clearly proud of his statement.

" Please, call me Donald, and for fun, I do a lot of things. Aside from working in the lab I enjoy the usual, skateboarding, video games, watching Lou Jitsu films, reading, making sure my brothers don't die, praying Leon does, try to get chemicals to make nuclear bombs so I can take over the world, you know...the normal things." He shrugged, nonchalant about the whole thing. Mikey smiled wide, choosing to ignore the last part. " you skateboard too?!" he shouted excitedly, practical stars forming in his eyes. " Yeah we skate all the time, sometimes I put on my jams and just vibe with my brothers, a truly freeing activity, do the others not partake in it with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikey visibly dulled, shrugging, a gnawing feeling eating at him. " I mean sometimes they do but I typically do it alone". Suddenly he perked up, a thought coming to him, " Hey you think we could shed the sewer sometime? Of course, if you want to that is" Mikey said, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

Donald could not say no to him, he just couldn't. " yeah of course we can, once we find some time, it is shredding and vibing time" he said, offering a small smile, feeling the need to protect this Mikey as if he were his own. It was only a matter of time until he would face himself and the dreaded the other version of Leon, who he still wanted to strangle. He just hoped this universes' Leon was not such a pain like his was back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who left kind comments at the end of the last chapter, you guys really helped motivate me to write this, I had this chapter in the works for a while and just brought myself to finish it, Leave suggestions for what you'd like to see or what you think is going to happen next. Till next time, peace.

**Author's Note:**

> That is all for now folks! If you guys like it I'll continue, if not then that is okay too. Comments open to anyone so just tell me how you feel, do not be shy.


End file.
